


Don't Look Now

by Snappy_bot



Series: The Hounded Fox [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappy_bot/pseuds/Snappy_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team CFVY have a small discussion about Fox and his new companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look Now

"Don't look now… I said don't look! Okay, aaand… okay, now look!"

Yatsuhashi and Velvet slowly turn their heads, taking precaution they wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Sure enough, they saw just what they were told: Fox sitting as still as stone at a bench, with a petite girl practically glued to his side. The twin-tailed girl held a rather large bowl of ice cream in her lap, occasionally offering a spoonful to the blind boy. After a much persistence, he obliged, and allowed the girl to stuff his face with neapolitan ice cream.

"Oh, wow, you're right." Velvet whispered, her rabbit ears raised in surprise.

"I told you," Coco said with a smug look on her face. She took a sip of her hot cocoa before continuing. "That girl's been trailing Fox for more than two days now."

Ever the group dad, Yatsuhashi voiced his concerns. "Shouldn't we be worried? She is on that one team…"

Velvet nodded, turning back to her leader. "He has a point. We all saw the way she kicked that poor guy's face."

"Should we intervene? Do you think Fox would mind?"

"We could ask him, I suppose…"

Coco placed her drink down with an audible THUNK. The bench they sat at shook. She lowered her shades and carefully looked over her teammates with narrowed eyes.

"Guys. This is the Vytal Festival. Things are always going to be brutal. We weren't exactly kind in our team match either."

Velvet scratched the back of her head. "Still… We are his teammates. It's only natural we be a bit cautious. We're all practically family." Velvet winced.

Coco sighed and relaxed her muscles. Her face softened, and she chuckled. "I know, I know. But aside from a nasty brainfreeze, I don't think Fox is in any danger. I mean… look at her!"

The team-not even bothering to be smooth and discreet this time, quickly snap their heads to glance back over. The ice cream is all gone and Fox looks like he has a killer headache. Yet the girl stays by his side, her emerald gaze glued to him. She had the most dreamlike look on her face, as if she were examining a work of art.

"The look of a girl in love if I ever saw one," Coco smirked.

At this point, Velvet was convinced. She cooed over the scene like a proud mother. Yatsuhashi… not so much.

"I'm still a bit worried. I just don't want to see Fox get hurt." He said as he turned back in his seat.

"Don't be. I can tell just from the look of her that she wouldn't dream of hurting him," Coco picked up her (now cooled) cocoa, and quickly added: "And if she does hurt him, we're more than prepared to teach her a lesson."


End file.
